


Baby Barry B. Benson Birth fic

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my cryptid children AU [2]
Category: Bee Movie (2007), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Crack, M/M, Mpreg, Tentacle kylo, bug baby, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: This is a gift for all my friends on discord and tumblr who I know will absolutely hate this and either tried to deter me or support me, but most of all to @Rawringryu who helped me with create this AU and did her best to stop me but failedHux gives birth to Barry B. Benson.





	Baby Barry B. Benson Birth fic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not Sorry
> 
> Not a 'canon' part of the cryptid kids AU, only the other three mentioned are (for now)

**Baby Barry B. Benson Birth fic**

Hux leaned back, groaning. He held his belly, and panted. Kylo brought over a water bottle and gave it to him. Hux took it and drank some, stopping when the contraction peaked. Kylo sat next to him and held his hand. "Breathe, you're doing so well."

He used some of his tentacles to rub Hux's back. Hux leaned against him. Once the pain faded, Hux sighed, "I'm exhausted."

"You're getting close, it won't be long now."

-

Within the next hour, Hux announced that he needed to push. He was red faced and sweaty as he bore down, hair a mess from all his shifting as the contractions got more painful. Kylo helped him get into a good position, and spread his legs, holding them in place. Hux groaned, and Kylo encouraged him with a, "You're doing great!"

"I just started- fuck!"

Kylo was grateful Han had swooped by to pick up the kids when he called him and told him Hux was going into labor. It'd been a hassle to get the three into the truck, none of them wanting to go, and Sunshine needing her big cooler secured in the trunk and filled with water. Junior had used his tentacles to keep Han from pushing him into the truck, so Kylo had to come out and use his own tentacles to grab Junior's and wrangle him into the vehicle. The two boys had started crying, not wanting to go without their parents, which in turn set off their little sister, so Kylo had to comfort them all.

He gave them all treats and Han took off while they were distracted.

Kylo did his best to coax Hux through his contractions, though he knew he was being ignored. Hux was too focused on pushing to listen to him.

"It's crowning!" As the head came out, Kylo supported it with a tentacle. After just a few more pushes, the baby slipped out. Kylo cleaned it off and bundled it up while Hux caught his breath. "It's a boy, Hux."

The baby opened its blue eyes, antennae sticking up. In the voice of Jerome Allen "Jerry" Seinfeld, the American comedian, actor, writer, producer, and director, he said, "Hello Mother and Father."

Hux reached for him. "Let me hold him."

The bee made eye contact with Kylo. "Ya like jazz?"

"Hux, we have to kill it." The bee squirmed, trying to get free.

"No! That's our son!" Hux took Barry B. Benson away from him and cradled him protectively. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Hux-"

"He may be a talking bee, but he's our son!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
